The redheaded fox
by MusicPPaddictFreak
Summary: Beca put a little performance together for her redheaded girlfriend. No hate for the chosen songs !


Beca was making herself ready for the little funny performance she was going to do for Chloe with the help of Jesse and the Bella's and some of the Treble's who wanted to help.

She had her 'special' performing costume on under pants that you can rip off and a jacket.

Everything was planned out they had a whole choreography,they had costumes and music practically all they need to do this performance.

Now she only hoped that Aubrey didn't spill anything of this little secret because well Chloe can really look into you're soul with those eyes and make you spill it but we are talking about Aubrey it'll be alright.

And with that Beca made her way to the place where they held the 'Aca-initiation night'.  
The place where this performance will take it's place.

Jesse and the rest of the people who would make this happen already stood ready.  
Kolio wore a Dog costume.  
Stacie a Cat costume.  
Steven a Bird costume.  
Jessica a Mouse costume.  
Fat Amy a Cow costume.  
Hat a Frog costume.  
Bumper a Elephant costume.  
Greg a Duck costume.  
Lilly a Fish costume.  
Unicycle a Seal costume.  
Brain a horse costume with the typical funny horse head.  
Donald all dressed up as an old grandpa and Michael as a little kid.

The rest who weren't mentioned where wearing a clown mask in gold and two red feathers(their mouth was uncovered),a white shirt with a black tie,black pants and black shoes.

Benji was behind the light buttons for the light show which will be during the performance and the fog and the cords which will pull up both Jesse and Beca somewhere at the end of the song.

"Alright guys Aubrey just text me saying they are on their way." Beca yelled looking around to everyone who took their places.

Benji came with a notepad and stood up in front of everyone.

"Okay, Beca and Jesse." He shouted.

"We are here." They both said taking their places behind the microphone stands.

"Good." He said and put a check mark behind their names. "Do we have the animals for the beginning part of the song?".

The animals all shouted "Yes."

He gave them a thumbs up and put a check mark behind all animals.

"Do we have the dancers?" He asked.

They also shouted "Yes." and Benji did the same giving them a check mark.

"Do we have the grandpa and child and the book plus chair?".

"Of course we do." Donald said with a hoarse grandpa voice and pretended to be a old man and showed the book.

Benji shook he's head and put a check mark behind their names.

He did a last check over at the lights and the cords and then took he's place.  
He put all lights off so it was dark enough so they only could see the white clothing.

They waited for minutes until they finally saw two people making their way over to one of the stone benches.

"What are we doing here Bree and why is it so dark." Chloe asked only to be fully ignored and pushed further by her best friend.

"Just sit here." Aubrey said and pushed the redhead down on a stone bench. "You will love it." With that Aubrey disappeared into the darkness to help Benji out.

Chloe was confused and only could see figures standing into the darkness which scared her of course but she can't run away now.

The lights went on and Chloe could hear the voice of a certain Treble standing in the middle with he's microphone.  
Beca and the dancers where hidden so they could go on when they had to.

**Dog goes woof  
**Kolio walked past Jesse in he's dog costume and made a move and then walked further.  
**Cat goes meow  
**Stacie walked by and did a cat move and then went over to go do some party moves with Kolio.  
**Bird goes tweet  
**Steven walked past pretending to be flying.  
**And mouse goes squeek  
**Jessica did mouse steps past Jesse.  
**Cow goes moo  
**Fat Amy walked past walking badass making a picture frame with her hands and then walked further.  
**Frog goes croak  
**Hat jumped past like a frog.  
**And the elephant goes toot  
**Bumper walked past flexing he's 'muscles'.  
**Ducks say quack  
**Greg walked past on two hands.  
**And fish go bluuuuuub  
**Lilly did a fish on the dry move past Jesse.  
**And the seal goes ow ow ow  
**Unicycle walked past clapping he's hands like a seal.  
**But there's one sound that no one** **knooooooooooooooooows**  
The dancers went on stage and the animals took Jesse's jacket off,ripped his rip-off pants off and put him a fox cap on and then took their place.

Chloe was watching with a big grin on her face.

**What does the fox say!**

The dancers did the choreography like in the video clip and the animals doing the same while the dressed grandpa and child put their chair down,the kid taking a seat on the grandpa's lap and reading the book.

**Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
**Jesse stood in the middle shaking he's body on the beat.  
**Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
****Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
What the fox say!**

Jesse now put he's hand in the air and the other one in the front of him dancing to it.

**Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!**

Now he clapped and pretended to slap something.**  
**

******Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!**

Now Jesse did it with two hands.******  
**

******Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!**

**What the fox say!**

Now he did the same as the other dancers:moving their hands in front of them and slowly bowing forward and then back.

**Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
****Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!**  
**Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!**

**What the fox say!**

Now the grandpa sang along.

**Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
**

**Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
**

**Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!**

**What the fox say!**

Now Beca walked up the stage and Jesse went offstage going to put on the fox make up which Beca already had on.  
And Beca sang locking her eyes with the eyes of Chloe.

**Big blue eyes  
Pointy nose  
**Now the dancers pointed to Beca at the next line.**  
Chasing mice and digging holes  
**Chloe got what they meant and shook her head in amusement.  
**Tiny paws up the hill  
Suddenly you're standing still**

Now Jesse walked back on stage harmonizing with Beca

**Your fur is red  
So beautiful  
Like an angel in disguise  
But if you meet a friendly horse  
**  
Now Beca sang alone.**  
**

**Will you communicate by  
mo-o-o-o-orse  
****mo-o-o-o-orse  
****mo-o-o-o-orse  
**  
Now Beca stepped back and Jesse sang the next lines alone.**  
**

**How will you speak to that **

Now Beca stepped back and harmonized.**  
**

**Ho-o-o-o-orse  
****Ho-o-o-o-orse**  
**Ho-o-o-o-orse**

Now they both sing-shouted.

**What does the fox say!**

Jesse started to dance to the next lines and Beca did the same while the dancers did their dance.

**Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
**

**Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!**

**Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!**

**What the fox say!**

Now they spread their arms and moved on the music.

**Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!**

******Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!**  


******Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!**

Chloe couldn't believe how crazy Beca could be and had a grin on her face which wouldn't go away anytime soon.

**What the fox say!**

Now they both moved their hands in front of them slowly crouching and then going back up while the dancers did the same.

**A-hee-ahee-ha-hee!**

******A-hee-ahee-ha-hee!**

Now the 'grandpa also sang along the lyrics.

******A-hee-ahee-ha-hee!**

**What the fox say!**

Now they both spread their arms and looked up while singing the following lines:

**A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!**

******Woo-oo-oo-ooo!**

******What does the fox say!**

Now Jesse and Beca walked back disappearing behind the dancers who danced in front of them to hide them while Aubrey attached the cords.  
The rest of the Bella's and Treble's started to sing the next lines while Beca and Jesse got attached.

**The secret of the fox  
Ancient mystery  
**

Beca and Jesse slowly got raised from the ground holding a flashlight and pointing it several places pretending to look for something but didn't sing yet.

**Somewhere deep in the woods  
I know you're hiding  
**

Now Jesse and Beca sang along with the rest of the Treble's and Bella's.

**What is your sound?  
Will we ever know?  
Will always be a mystery**

Now Beca sang alone doing the high pitch while the dancers put one hand in the air and jumped.

**What do you saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay?**

Donald now got a fox costume on and went back on stage four legged.**  
**

**You're my guardian angel**

Now Jesse sang alone.

**Hiding in the woods**

Donald went standing up holding a microphone and looked around.

**What is your soooooooooooooound?**

Now Donald jumped in singing:

**A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum a-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum**

Now Beca jumped back in singing along with Jesse.

**Will we ever know?  
(A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)**

**I want to..  
I want to..  
I want to knooooooooow!  
(A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)  
**

Donald sang alone the last line.

**Bay-buh-day bum-bum bay-dum**

Then he winked and got on four legs and tried to run away while Jesse and Beca slowly got back on the ground.

Chloe stood up and ran over to Beca hugging her tightly.

"You know you can be crazy sometimes you know?" She whispered in Beca's ear.

"You made me like this." Beca answered while they broke apart and gave a jokingly smile.

Chloe then leaned in closer slowly touching Beca's lips.  
But then pulled away which made Beca frown.

Chloe gave her a wink and then turned around making two steps forward and faced Beca who stood confused.

"Why don't you come see what sound i make." Chloe said and gave her a wink again,she then turned around and walked towards her shared apartment.

Beca finally getting the hint jogged after her catching up on her and linking their fingers together walking together to the apartment.

Aubrey and Jesse and the most of the Bella's and Treble's who were following the two girls gave some confused looks to each other.

"What are they going to do?" Jesse said the first one to speak up.

"I'm pretty sure Beca is going to get lucky tonight." Fat Amy spoke up and everyone nodded in agreement.

**They're up all night 'til the sun **Jesse started and everyone joined it.

**They're up all night to get some**

**They're up all night for good fun**

**They're up all night to get lucky **

They finished and broke in laughter's.

Fat Amy leaned in to Bumper's ear during the laughter.

"How about i make you some milk?" She whispered.

Bumper looked at her costume and got the hint they slowly disappeared from the stage on their way to Fat Amy's room.

* * *

_**I hope you like'd it ! the song is The Fox -by Ylvis It's a song that makes no sense but i love it so NOhate! and the song at the ending is Get Lucky -by Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams.**_

_**And don't be mad about the chosen costumes for the animals i just picked names and costumes that went in the video and with Fat Amy it had to be for the oneshot .**_

_**This just popped in my head because i was bored of trying to put the performance at my multichapter 'guardian angel' together.**_

_**Also this one is un-Beta'd because i'm not going to wait for my BETA reader to get a oneshot beta'd so sorry for grammar mistakes!**_


End file.
